Liberation of Alterac
The Liberation of Alterac was a peaceful coup of Alterac that resulted in the founding of the Kingdom of Alterac and the Province of Alterac's independence from the Empire of Arathor. This occurred in the year 0 K.A according to the Perenolde Calendar. Prelude Under the Empire of Arathor, the Province of Alterac had flourished, giving rise to many nobility coming into possession of various portions of the Alterac Mountains. In the early centuries of Arathorian rule, the House of Trollbane remained the most prominent of the nobility. However, as the House of Trollbane became further associated with the Empire of Arathor and less with Alterac, their power waned in the region. This gave rise to a replacement, the House of Perenolde. The House of Perenolde, who trace their descent to Peren, a leader of the ancient Alteraci, who was succeeded by Ignaeus Trollbane through being defeated in a duel by Ignaeus, were among the first of the nobility to abandon the ancient warrior customs of the Alteraci and adopt the more sophisticated Arathorian culture. Shortly after the end of the Troll Wars, Lord Baldwin Perenolde, the grandson of Peren and first to adopt the Perenolde surname and create their House, began efforts to renovate the large town the Alteraci originated from into a proper city so that it could be defended against future Troll attacks. House of Perenolde and House of Trollbane were constant rivals, dating back from when Ignaeus slew Peren, by some accounts for being too peaceful. Once the House of Trollbane left Alterac, the Perenolde's became the most powerful House. The Liberation of Alterac As centuries past, the Empire of Arathor grew weak and were unable to govern their provinces and began to fracture. Alterac followed suit with the other provinces, but declared independence much later, being the oldest and weakest province. The Peerage of Alterac desired to govern themselves, feeling the Empire was too distracted with its own, irrelevant problems. This lead to a peaceful coup led by Ivan Perenolde I and other nobility. The nobles gathered their own loyal troops and marched into Alterac City to the Ararthorian Garrison, which surrendered without bloodshed. They then continued to the Governor's Estate, where the guards surrendered leaving only the Arathorian appointed Governor to resist. Ivan Perenolde I demanded that the governor surrender and leave Alterac to be ruled by its own. The Arathorian military-governor refused and as a result, he was imprisoned. The largely peaceful coup occurred in a few hours and removed Arathorian power from the Alterac Mountains. The Council of the Crown The next day, the nobility of Alterac all met to determine the future of their nation. It was decided that the Kingdom of Alterac would be ruled by a King, whom was then determined as Ivan Perenolde I. There was small disagreements, a few of the Finger Baron's desired a republic and a few rival lords thought they should be king. However in the end, the House of Perenolde was the most powerful and defeated all others. Later that day, King Ivan Perenolde I was coronated in the Alterac Chapel. Recognition King Ivan Perenolde I quickly sent word to all other new kingdoms, the Elves of Quel'Thalas, the Dwarves of Khaz Modan and the Empire of Arathor of their new kingdom. The Empire of Arathor agreed to permit their independence and recognize their nation so long as the deposed governor and soldiers were freed, which they were. Thus the Kingdom of Alterac was created under the Perenolde Dynasty. Category:Alteraci History Category:Kingdom of Alterac